


Polilla alcoholica

by Taniushka12



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bar Fight, Daniel "dont look at my boner while we fight" Jacobi, Feauting: Doug "'sup im depressed and lowkey suicidal" Eiffel, M/M, Self-Hatred, ft Warren "cockblock but accidentally join a 3some" Kepler, kepcobi kepffel and kepcoffel are also There but not enough to tag them i think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: AU en donde Eiffel huye de la policía luego del choque, y más tarde conoce por primera vez a Jacobi en el día del aniversario de las muertes.





	Polilla alcoholica

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Alcoholic moth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709073) by [Taniushka12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12)



 El sol juzgaba en lo alto del cielo y el aire caliente quemaba su piel a cada paso que daba, sucumbiendo por fin al entrar al bar y sentarse en la barra. A su lado un extraño le hacía compañía en su miseria a pesar de no decir nada. Tomaba en silencio mientras él se abría cada vez más luego de bajarse un cuarto de la botella de un trago, sintiendo como el alcohol quemaba su garganta. Bien merecido lo tenía, pensaba mientras reía amargamente para no llorar, ya habiendo terminado y sin poder ver al hombre de lentes y una vaga mueca en el rostro. Seguro pensaba que era el peor. Peor novio, peor padre y peor persona. Él lo creía también. No merecía la bondad de un extraño, no luego de haber...

 —Oh wow. —Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el puro escepticismo y frialdad en vez del veneno o el perdón, y ciertamente le incomodó—. Chocaste tu auto borracho y lastimaste a tu hija y a un par de chicos, que _terrible_. —Apoyó su cara en su mano, escupiendo sarcasmo de la forma más cruel posible—. Sólo eres un pedazo de mierda en lo que a mí respecta. Aunque llámame cuando termines de matarla.

 Sus últimas palabras las pronunció con una sonrisa torcida y ojos oscuros detrás de lentes rotos, de alguien que había visto y hecho más de lo que querría, antes de agarrar su vaso con la otra mano -prostética, registró vagamente su cerebro- y tomar todo el contenido sobrante. Eiffel se lo quedó mirando estáticamente mientras que éste volvía a servirse su alcohol barato en su vaso, pero antes de siquiera poder agarrarlo bien para tomarlo se encontró a sí mismo haciendo contacto con su puño en su cara y escuchando como caía al piso con un estruendo, más allá de su propia respiración irregular.

 —¿¡Qué carajo!? —preguntó el extraño, mano en su mejilla y nariz y la otra apoyándose en la barra para tratar de volver a ponerse de pie. Él lo ayudó, ciertamente, agarrándolo de la parte de adelante de su camisa para tratar de empujarlo con un taburete, si no estuviera tan borracho y sintiera como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Podía escuchar que el cantinero les gritaba algo, y lo siguiente que sabía era que los dos estaban en esa patética excusa de pelea en el callejón fuera del bar. El extraño, si bien era más alto que él, no sólo era menos corpulento sino que también estaba o igual o más intoxicado que él, y agarrándolo de la camisa cayó para atrás en el muro. Él aprovechó y lo empujó contra la pared.

 — _Nunca hables así de mi hija._

 —¿O qué, chico lindo? —Comentó con una sonrisa enloquecida y la respiración acelerada—. ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

 Lo trató de agarrar de su camisa, pero los dos terminaron cayendo devuelta al piso, Eiffel encima suyo. Podía sentir su cabeza dar vueltas mientras sentía su respiración caliente en su cara, tratando de ignorar su extraña sonrisa vagamente ensangrentada y sus ojos dilatados. Podía jurar que al levantar su puño otra vez podía verlo prepararse para el impacto sin siquiera tratar de cubrirse, listo para recibir cualquier castigo por cualquier cosa que haya hecho él.

 Porque él podía verlo, podía verlo en sus ojos viciosos con sed de violencia cuanto quería que le pongan fin a su triste vida.

 En ese punto no sabía si lo que veía era realmente lo que creía eran las emociones del otro hombre, o sus propios deseos suicidas proyectados en esos ojos grises, pero al sentir su mano comenzar a acalambrarse de la tensión antes del golpe la bajó por fin, tomando aire y dejándolo salir en un suspiro tembloroso, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Apoyó su mano en la pared detrás del hombre, riendo un poco cuando éste dejó de sonreir y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

 —Lo siento. —susurró, sintiendo toda la tensión de la situación comenzar a decantar. Podía escucharlo al otro quejarse, pero no levantó la voz hasta que por fin de paró, alejándose de él.

 —No, no, _no._   _¡Pégame, **cobarde!**_

  Puso una mueca, pero aun así le estiró una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Era lo último que podía hacer luego de hacerle sangrar la nariz, suponía, aunque luego de sus palabras no estaba seguro si se lo merecía o no. Él simplemente miró su mano unos segundos como si ésta ofendiera su existencia antes de levantarse torpemente por su cuenta, escupir en el suelo, y volver a entrar en el bar luego de secarse la línea de sangre del rostro. Eiffel se quedó unos segundos más ahí, sin poder procesar todo lo que había pasado, hasta que el calor de la situación fue cambiado por el calor picante del sol en su cuello y su rostro y siguió entonces los pasos del extraño.

 Podía notar como el dueño del bar lo miraba extraño mientras él tomaba un respiro en la puerta, intercambiando miradas desde él y el otro ya sentado en la barra, pero trató de poner su mejor sonrisa posible dada las circunstancias para convenir el mensaje que todo estaba bien. Soltó una risa, sin poder evitarlo al pensar lo estúpido que sonaba la frase todo estaba bien cuando él estaba en escena. Él era un desastre, era lo peor y arruinaba todo lo que tocaba. Aun así el cantinero no dijo nada cuando se dejó caer pesadamente en el taburete al lado del extraño, pidiendo otra botella habiendo terminado previamente con la anterior.

 —Ugh... —Musitó el extraño cuando le ofreció llenarle su vaso—. ¿Por qué?

 —Como disculpa por tu nariz...

 —Podrías haber seguido, ¿sabes? no me hubiera importado.

 —... Además ya no te queda más a ti. —Terminó, ignorando su último comentario. Él se quedó mudo unos cuantos segundos, escrutándolo con la mirada a veces perdida, hasta que la volvió a sus vaso vacíos, e hizo un ruido afirmativo muy a su pesar. Le llenó el vaso con una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar quedárselo mirando mientras tomaba en silencio.

 Era... extraño. Ahora que le prestaba atención podía ver un par de detalles interesantes. Además de sus anteojos rotos y su brazo prostético el hombre tenía parte de su piel comida por el fuego. Marcas de quemaduras ocupaban su mejilla y cuello, y cuando Eiffel bajó la vista pudo ver más en su otro brazo y en el pedazo de pecho que podía ver detrás de la tela de su camisa. Sentía... pena, pues podía ver que de algún modo estaba en su misma situación, pero más allá de eso sentía una gran, inmensa, y mórbida curiosidad.

 En un momento notó que el otro lo estaba mirando con una ceja levantada.

 —¿Qué? —Preguntó, con cierta molestia en su voz.

 —Soy Eiffel. —Ahora lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca y decirle lo que fuera que estaba pensando, él siguió—. ¿Cual es tu historia?

 —Mi... ¿Qué?

 —Tu historia. Tu fondo, ya sabes...

 —No tengo una-

 —Nadie que diga que no le hubiera importado si le seguía pegando o no _no_  tiene una historia.

 Escuchó un quejido, y sintió su mirada entrecerrada sobre él, pero luego, para su sorpresa, pudo ver como lo miraba de arriba a abajo con un aire que no podía llegar a identificar.

 —... Soy Jacobi.

 Y... comenzó. Le contó su historia secamente al contrario de como la había contado él, y casi hubiera parecido sobrio de no ser por la forma en que gesturizaba algunas palabras, y la forma en que su lengua se arrastraba a veces. Había tenido razón acerca de él, acerca de Jacobi, y a pesar que sus palabras al principio de su conversación todavía ardían en su memoria ciertamente no le sorprendían.

 —Yo... —Alargó, pesando un poco sus palabras para no comenzar otra pelea innecesaria—. Lo siento.

 Jacobi rio, con un dejo de amargura y sarcasmo.

 —Oh, eso significa tanto viniendo de ti. Aunque en mi caso yo no escapé de la policía.

 —Tú mataste a esos tipos.

 —Sí, y mira donde terminé. —Levantó su brazo prostético sobre sus cicatrices, ojos llenos de alcohol y ojeras debajo de ellos, y Eiffel no estaba muy seguro que decir.

 —Creo... creo que los dos somos un desastre. —Terminó por decir, apoyando su mano en su hombro. Escuchó su risa de nuevo, pero podía sentir como se apoyaba vagamente en su brazo, y él pasó su mano de su hombro a su espalda.

 —¿Abrazándome y diciendo que soy un desastre? Wow, ya suenas como mi ex novio. —Ahora ciertamente no estaba seguro que decir, aunque con lo poco de lucidez pudo unir un par de cabos sueltos con ese comentario. Aun así siguió con su tema de conversación original.

 —Eso es deprimente.

 —Hm si, bueno, _tú_  ya sabes como es esto. —Su tono seguía siendo de chiste, y a pesar de sus anteriores comentarios esta vez no sentía esa extrema hostilidad de antes, pero de todos modos sus palabras le pegaron, y bajó la mirada con una vaga sonrisa. Aunque se sorprendió cuando sintió su mano de metal en el hueco de su espalda—. Perdón.

 Su voz no sonaba del todo compungida, pero suponía de no podía pedir mucho más de él teniendo en cuenta... todo, la verdad. Habiendo dicho eso, no pudo evitar un escalofrío cuando su mano comenzó a hacer círculos con su pulgar encima de su ropa. Si hubiera estado sobrio probablemente se hubiera molestado, e incluso en ese estado podía darse cuenta lo estúpido y ridículo que sería sentirse atraído por un hombre como él.

 (No estaba seguro de quien estaba hablando)

 —Eiffel... —Tenía un aire de forzada tranquilidad, y él tomó aire—. Este lugar apesta, y mi casa no queda tan lejos... ¿quieres...?

 ¡Estúpido! ¡Ridículo! Este tipo sabía la historia de su vida y no sólo no lo odiaba -como debería cualquier persona sana, más él mismo- sino que hasta parecía no importarle. Y por si fuera poco, Eiffel no sabía en ese momento quien era peor. ¿Cual de los dos estaba en el fondo del barril, el hombre que mató accidentalmente a dos personas y ahora se lamenta cuando su vida se fue al carajo o el hombre que tenía una vida de mierda que echó a perder lo único bueno que había tenido, y luego huyó como el _cobarde_  que era? Jacobi estaba viendo a una persona en lo peor de lo peor, y no hacía más que preguntarle si quería dormir con él.

 Eiffel sonrió.

 Toda parte de él le decía que no, pero honestamente... tenía mucho alcohol encima, hacía meses que no estaba con alguien, y después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que fuera un loco que quisiera matarlo?

 —Claro, ¿por qué no?

 Casi esperaba que lo hiciera. Le haría un favor al mundo, en su opinión.

 

  Habiendo dicho eso, la fortuna no siempre favorecía al valiente y al estúpido, ya que antes de siquiera poder pagar un tercer extraño se sentó al lado de Jacobi y habló con un tono de licor de caramelo.

 —Buenas tardes... caballeros. —Éste miraba fijamente a su compañero, fijando su mirada en él por unos segundos antes de volver su atención a él.

 Eiffel resopló, vagamente molesto que lo ignoraran de esa forma, y comenzó a levantarse cuando una mano en su brazo lo paró. Jacobi miraba al extraño con el ceño fruncido, pero hasta él podía notar la forma en sus ojos grises recorrían su cuerpo, y viendo la forma en que no hacía ningún ademán de levantarse con él Eiffel volvió a sentarse en su lugar. No sabía si veía bien, pero creyó ver al extraño sonreir por ello. Se ofendería, pero estaba demasiado borracho para eso.

 El extraño, escuchó a tal punto, se llamaba Kepler, y por Dios hablaba más de lo que Eiffel pensó que era posible para un ser humano, lo cual era mucho viniendo de _él_. En algún momento había dejado de prestar atención, tratando de recordar exactamente por qué seguían ahí, teniendo en cuenta a lo que iban con Jacobi. Pero incluso con lo ligera que sentía su cabeza y sus pensamientos contradictorios  no tardó en notar la razón real del interés de su compañero. Kepler, más allá de sus historias estúpidas, era increíblemente atractivo, y la voz con la que envolvía su palabrerío era como el oro.

 Era como el whiskey de marca que quemaba su garganta en ese preciso momento.

 Eiffel hizo una mueca hacia su vaso, sintiendo como eso, todo eso, iba a terminar muy mal. Quería irse de allí a cualquiera que fuera el hogar de Jacobi, cualquier cuchitril triste y rentado en el que seguramente vivía, como él, pero sabía que, si tuviera que elegir, él también erigiría a Kepler.

 Fue al final de su charla cuando se dio cuenta que dicho hombre abandonó su lugar en la barra, dejando una tarjeta en su lugar y un Jacobi mirando su espalda con cierto aire atónito y frustrado. Eiffel frunció el ceño.

 —¡Oye tú, _alto, moreno y guapo_!

 Podía sentir como varias miradas se posaban en él, especialmente la de Jacobi y la de Kepler, que dio la vuelta con una ceja levantada.

 —¿Si?

 —…Mi amigo aquí presente y yo estábamos a punto de irnos cuando tú llegaste... —Le prestó una mirada, y estando tan cerca podía sentir su aire de pregunta, pero antes que pudiera entender terminó su propuesta—. ¿Quisieras, no sé, _acompañarnos_  por un rato?

 Pudo escuchar un sonido de sorpresa a pesar del ruido general del lugar, pero su mirada estaba fijada en los ojos negros del hombre en frente suyo. Arrogante y orgulloso, serían las palabras que usaría para describir lo que veía, más calculador también. Veía la maquina de su cabeza dar vueltas unos segundos antes de sonreir con intensión y estirar su brazo, y Eiffel sintió un escalofrío.

 —Soy todo suyo.

 La cuenta estaba pagada, y sin perder más tiempo Jacobi se levantó, impaciente. A Eiffel le tomó unos segundos más, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, cuando vio la tarjeta que habían dejado en la mesa. "Goddard Futuristic". Al levantar la vista se encontró con la sonrisa de Kepler, casi lasciva, casi burlona, y Eiffel estaba seguro de ver algo más. Había algo en esa situación que no estaba bien, había algo que iba a terminar muy mal, y él lo sabía.

 —¿Eiffel, vienes o no? —Preguntó Jacobi con su mano en su brazo.

 —Si, Eiffel. Sería una pena que te quedaras atrás. —Comentó Kepler con su mano en su cuello, trazando su mejilla con el pulgar. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, tomando un respiro tembloroso.

 Estaba en la línea de fuego.

 Pero.

 Como polilla, no pudo hacer más que acercarse. No quería hacer más que eso. Si todo salía mal, bien lo tenía merecido. Si no...

 —Marca el camino. —Le susurró a Jacobi, fijando su mirada unos segundos en Kepler— Yo te sigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Juro que algún día voy a escribir also lindo con estos dos (porque son... mi otp), pero hay tantos aus tristes que puedo hacer :')


End file.
